Three Short Stories
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Here's 3 short stories about LilixDragunov! Don't like short stories then don't read.
1. A Kiss To Win

**A Kiss To Win**

In the Iron Fist Tournament 5, Lili Rochefort finally made it to the 3rd round, after defeating Eddy Gordo, Bryan Fury, and Craig Markduk. Eddy had put up a good fight, but Bryan and Markuk were easy as heck! Especially Markduk! He could barely move. Lili had stepped on Marduk's chest after she won.

"What a weakling," she said.

Lili walked around a forest looking for her next match. She stopped when she heard the noise of a moving bush. She spun around to find herself face to face with a man.

Lili back flipped away from him. "So you must be my next match," she said, as she landed on her feet.

The ghost like man didn't say anything, but rubbed his chin with two fingers.

"Quiet one aren't you?" Lili said.

He said nothing, but got in his fighting stance.

Lili laughed. "You surely don't believe you can beat me?" she got in her fighting stance.

The man (Dragunov) rushed towards Lili and punched her. She blocked and came back with a kick.

They fought for over 6 minutes and Lili was getting tired. _Man this guy is tough. _She thought.

Dragunove kicked Lili and got her in a knee-bar.

"Ow! STOP!!" she screamed.

Dragunove stopped and stood up, satisfied.

"Okay, you win," Lili said. She had lied. No one had won just yet. She had a plan all worked out in her head.

Lili stood up and put her hand out for Dragunov to shake.

Dragunov thought for a moment and then shook her hand.

Lili smirked. She pulled Dragunov close to her and kissed his lips.

Dragunov was so shocked that he fainted.

Just as Lili planned.

She flicked her hair and walked away, laughing.

**THE END**

**I know it's short! It's supposed to be short, so don't review and say it's short, cause I know! I wrote the story! And, yeah, people need to write more DragunovxLili stories. I'm not telling I am asking.**


	2. Love Letter

**Love Letter**

Sergei Dragunov was standing in front of Emilie Rochefort's Mansion. He took out the love letter he had written for Lili from his pocket. He read the leter in his head to make sure it was perfect. He put it back in his pocket once he finished.

Dragunov had decided to write a letter cause he couldn't just walk up to Lili and say 'I love you', he didn't like talking. He knocked on the huge door and Sebastian, Lili's butler, answered it.

"Why hello, mister Dragunov. What can I do for you on this fine day?" asked Sebastian.

"…"

"Did you want to see miss Lili?"

Dragunov nodded.

Sebastian let Dragunov come in and led him to Lili's room.

"This is her room," Sebastan said, as he bowed and walked away.

Dragunov knocked on Lili's door.

No one answered.

He knocked again.

Still no one answered.

Dragunov frowned and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Lili and Leo Klieson kissing, right in the doorway.

This was defiantly a site he wasn't expecting to see.

Lili and Leo broke the kiss, quickly when they saw Dragunov.

"Dragunov I-

Lili didn't get to finish cause Dragunov started walking away.

Dragunov was furious with Lili…and Leo. He took the love letter out of his pocket and crunched it up. He threw it to the ground and left the house.

Now he was going to be a lonely man.

**THE END**

**So Leo's a boy.**


	3. Hi

**Hi**

Lili's limo driver was driving her home from a party in her limo. Lili sighed. The party wasn't all good. She didn't have much fun for some reason. She looked out the window. It was raining hard out there.

Lili suddenly saw a man walking on a sidewalk. He looked quite familiar.

"Stop the car," Lili demanded.

The car stopped. "What's wrong, miss Lili?" the limo driver asked, worriedly.

Lili ignored him and stepped out of the limo. She ran up to the guy.

"Hey you!" she shouted.

The man looked at her and she realized it was Sergei Dragunov.

"Dragunov, what are you doing out here?!" Lili demanded.

Dragunov didn't answer, just turned away from her.

"Come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her limo. She was surprised he didn't try to pull away.

The limo driver got out and opened the door for them. They got in.

Dragunov got the carpet dirty with his dirty shoes. But Lili didn't care, she was just glad that he wasn't out in the rain anymore.

"So are you okay?" Lili asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!"

"…"

"Could you at least say hi to me?!"

"…"

She sighed sadly and looked out the window.

"Hi…" Dragunov whispered.

Lili looked at him and smiled. "Hi," she grabbed his hand. "Hi…"

**THE END**

**That's it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
